


with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of her wedding, neither Iris nor Joe can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge, Hamilton quotes. 
> 
> _If we lay a strong enough foundation  
>  We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you  
> And you’ll blow us all away… _

The fire is high, the lights are low and Joe sits on his couch with a glass of bourbon in one hand, while his other hand turns the pages of the photograph album spread open on his knee. He smiles fondly as he looks at most of the  pictures, as he revisits thirty years worth of memories that seem to have passed in the blink of an eye. 

Some pictures produce a smaller smile, a bittersweet one. Iris at a couple of days old, her tiny body barely visible through the incubator glass, little pink hat ridiculously big on her head. Even now he can still hear those pitiful cries she let out, the ones that sounded like they could rip his heart clean in two, and they had. Those first few terrible days as he stood guard over her and Francine cried guilt ridden tears at his side, those were the days when he'd sworn to do everything in his power to protect his baby girl, to keep her safe, healthy, happy. 

He's not one to blow his own trumpet but if the rest of the  pictures he sees here are any indication, he's done a good job of that. Oh, he knows he's not perfect; if he had his time again, there are things he'd do differently. 

But he can't regret many steps he took on the journey here, not as he leafs past picture after picture of Iris. 

Iris, with her smiling face covered in her favourite ice cream one summer's day at the park. 

Iris smiling beside her new bicycle beside the tree on Christmas morning. 

Iris with her science fair project from third grade, another holding up the painting that she'd worked so hard on in fifth grade, the one that to her grown up embarrassment Joe still has hanging in his room. 

Glaring at the camera as she hits those awkward teen years, her smile going from open to close mouthed as she hides her hated braces from the camera. 

Smiling beside Barry in high school photographs, looking beautiful at her junior and senior prom. One of her with Joe, another one that's framed in his room, at her high school graduation and it's hard to say who looks happier, prouder. 

"Dad?" 

His reverie is interrupted by the very person he's been reminiscing about and he half turns, looks over his shoulder at her. "Hey baby," he says. "Can't sleep?"

Iris shakes her head and the smile that's on her face could power a small town. He's always thought that about her smile, actually, but it's especially true tonight. 

"Nervous?" he guesses but the moment the word is out of his mouth, he knows it's not right. 

"Excited," she counters as she comes around beside him, smile turning to a grin as she sees what he's looking at. "Don't tell me you're still looking for inspiration for your speech?"

She's teasing, he knows. "That speech is locked down," he tells her. "And a work of art."  He knows that because Cisco had made him practise it in a small room deep in the bowels of STAR Labs. Cisco and Caitlin had been his audience; Caitlin had dissolved into floods of tears before the first minute as up and by the end even Cisco had been misty eyed. "Just walking down memory lane, is all..." He shakes his head. "I've been thinking about walking you down the aisle for so long... I just can't believe..."

"It's really here." She finishes his thought. "I know what you mean." She takes a second album from the pile on the table, opens it up to a random page. Turns out that it's one of her and Joe at her seventh birthday party, birthday candles dancing merrily in front of them. She wrinkles her nose. "I can't believe you let me wear that dress." 

Joe laughs, shrugs one shoulder. "You always did know your own mind," he tells her. "But I am glad you went with a different colour palette for tomorrow." 

"What, you don't think you and Barry could pull off hot pink and neon green?" Iris lifts an eyebrow in challenge and he lifts one right back. 

"I'm just glad the nineties are over," he says, opting to be somewhat diplomatic. Iris has been far from a bridezilla but at this late stage, there doesn't seem to be any point in tempting fate. 

Iris giggles too but then she looks at him, her eyes bright and serious. "I know I've told you this before... and I know we've had our differences... but I'm so glad you're my dad." Tears threaten to overflow, and not just in her eyes. "I know it hasn't always been easy..."

"No." He doesn't disagree, because he can't, and there's a definite sniffle from her as he pulls her into his arms and she buries her head in his shoulder. "But I'm telling you, Iris... it was worth it. I'm so proud of you, baby girl." He pulls back a little then so he can look down at her. "You are the best thing I ever did... you amaze me, every day... You always did." 

Tears are streaming down Iris's face and she reaches up, somewhat impatiently, to wipe them away. "I will never make it through your speech," she declares. "Caitlin says it put Cisco away for an hour when he heard it." 

Which means it must have put Caitlin herself away for at least two but Joe decides not to mention that. "I'll bring an extra handkerchief for you," he promises. 

"Always taking care of me." It's said with a fond smile and he doesn't hesitate in his reply. 

"Always have... always will." 


End file.
